


timari january 2021

by m3owww



Series: maribat [20]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And angst, Black Widow AU, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Social Media, Sort Of, Update: there's angst now, aaaaaand i have no idea how to tag this so it'll be updated whenever, am gonna start this year off right with TIMARI, but i haven't added that yet, but it has a happy ending?, but it's Tim in disguise, caroline hill - Freeform, happy 2021 y'all, i love my social media fics ahaha, some sketchy art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3owww/pseuds/m3owww
Summary: let's see how many of these prompts I can churn out for them!edit: apparently the answer was not many ahah
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: maribat [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842979
Comments: 37
Kudos: 148





	1. 1 - new year's day

**Author's Note:**

> I love Tim and Mari very very very much.
> 
> and for the record, I've never been to a New Year's Eve party, so I have no idea if people actually have New Year's kisses or if that's just a Western media thing, but let's just say the superheroes do it, okay?

It’s her first year on the team, and her first time attending the Justice League’s New Year’s Eve party.

Ladybug stands among the other heroes as the clock counts down and it changes into New Year’s Day, everyone else watching their planet far, far below, but she only has eyes for the masked boy clad in red, yellow, and green.

One day, she promises herself, as couples around her kiss, celebrating the coming of a new year. One day, she’ll let him know.

* * *

It’s her second year on the team, and her second time attending the Justice League’s New Year’s Eve party.

Ladybug stands among the other heroes as the clock counts down and it changes into New Year’s Day, everyone else watching their planet far, far below, but she can only see the masked boy clad in red, yellow, and green. 

She uses all her self restraint to keep from clenching her fists as the boy kisses a blonde wearing purple, as the world’s heroes celebrate a new year together.

One day, she had promised. But that day might never come.

* * *

It’s her third year on the team, and her third time attending the Justice League’s New Year’s Eve party.

Ladybug stays off to the side with the forlorn blonde that makes up the other half of the team that was once five, and looks down at her planet far, far below, where two of her friends took their final stand, and where the boy still is, somewhere all alone in a quest to bring a dead man home.

The clock counts down and it changes into New Year’s Day, and couples kiss each other in celebration, but all she can focus on are the three missing spaces where living, breathing people should be.

* * *

It’s her fourth year on the team, and her fourth time attending the Justice League’s New Year’s Eve party.

Ladybug stands among the other heroes once more as the clock counts down and it changes into New Year’s Day, two of her friends defying all odds to come back and stand side by side with the others again, everyone else looking down at their planet far, far below, but she can only see the young man now, dressed in red and black with haunted eyes that have seen far too much for the short time that he’s lived.

When she was younger, she had promised herself that she’d tell him one day, but that day was not today. He had to heal, had to recover from the torment the last year has put them all through.

* * *

It’s her fifth year on the team, and her fifth time attending the Justice League’s New Year’s Eve party.

Ladybug is standing with the other heroes of her planet again as the clock counts down and it changes into New Year’s Day, and she has all but given up, eyes on her planet far, far below, when he kisses her.

Her eyes widen momentarily, as everyone else celebrates the coming of yet another year, but then she snaps to her senses and returns the kiss with years and years’ worth of emotions built up over time.

When she was younger, she had promised herself that one day, she’d tell him.

That day had finally arrived.


	2. 2 - undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where I sketch instead of write because I was lazy and I hate lineart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a new drawing tablet on New Year's Eve and I'm having the time of my life using it. This one's really messy - sorry about that.

_Caroline Hill and Marie Lenoir._


	3. 9 - marvel crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the time the girl is ten years old, she is the only one left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my way of begging for the black widow movie to be released aaaaaaaaaaah

The girl is four years old. She stands, posture ruler-straight, in the studio with nineteen other girls, as Madam walks amongst their ranks, sharp eyes inspecting every inch of their body.

Two are shot right there and then, one for having dirt underneath her fingernails, and the other for fidgeting.

By the time the girl is ten years old, she is the only one left.

When the girl is twelve, she escapes the Red Room, where she had her hands drenched in blood, so much blood, that would never wash off again. She jumps from bus to bus, train to train, never staying in one place for more than two days in hopes that they’d find her again.

When the girl is twelve, she is caught stealing from a bakery.  _ Sloppy _ , Madam would say.  _ Messy. Irresponsible. _ She is too hungry to care.

When the girl is twelve, she is given food and shelter and a home, with two people who are determined to be her parents and give her a normal life. They don’t care about the blood that drips from her hands, the scars littering her body, and the haunted look in her eyes. They just want her to live.

The girl is thirteen when she finds a pair of earrings that she isn’t worthy of wearing. But she puts them on and fights anyway because there’s a city that depends on her. She doubts they would feel the same way about her if they learned of the red that permanently stained her hands.

The girl is fourteen when a portal opens up in the sky above New York, spewing out creatures from beyond her world, and she watches on the news as a red-haired woman in all black kicks and spins and dodges with an elegance that only comes from years and years of dancing and training in the Room painted with the blood of dead girls.

The girl is fifteen and Sokovia falls from the sky. She finally removes the butterfly from the corpse of her partner’s father. His blood mixes and melds with the stains on her hands, but she doesn’t care, because there’s another body lying nearby with a black cat ring on its hand, another child turned into a soldier turned into a martyr for someone else’s cause.

The girl is fifteen and she steals the box of jewels in the dead of the night, cutting the throat of the man who condemned her partner to death with a single ring, and leaves, swearing that she will never let anyone use the jewelry again.

The girl is fifteen and she jumps again, from bus to bus and train to train, and takes a plane across the Atlantic to find the woman with the fiery red hair who moves like her.

The woman is in a tower that gleams in the center of a busy city. The girl simply goes up to the main entrance and knocks. The red-haired woman sees the Room in her immediately and lets her in with gentle green eyes and a smile that feels understanding, for the first time in the girl’s life.

When the girl is fifteen, she finds another one like her, another Widow, and finally feels at peace.

The girl is sixteen when she travels with the other Widow to a dark city that never sees the sun, filled with dirt and grime and desperate people, to work with a shadow.

The shadow, dressed like a bat, also has a shadow, in the form of a boy her age in red and black.

As their mentors work, they bond, meeting on rooftops at night and talking about anything and everything.

Then one day, he removes his mask. “I’m Tim,” He says, looking at her with eyes that are the clearest blue she’s ever seen.

The girl doesn’t wear a mask, but she is a ghost, nearly impossible to track, so she returns the favor, using the name she had been given when she lived in a French bakery and pretended to be normal. She quite liked that name.

“Marinette.”

Tim is different from everyone else she’s met. He’s been broken before, shattered into tiny pieces by life just like so many others that she knows, but he’s put himself back together, the only indication that he’s not the same being the fine lines where he had to use glue.

She doesn’t mind. After all, she’s broken too.


	4. 10 - The Martian AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette watches The Martian for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never seen The Martian or read the book so I just drew them watching the movie instead lmao


	5. 12 - Social Media

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phi is obligated to write a social media crack fic every time it is a prompt.

**Married to Chicken Whizzies** ☑ @Impulse

When you get back to the Tower and just want to flop on the couch but the two lovebirds have already taken it -_-

_ [attached: a photo of the couch in the common room of the Tower. Red Robin is asleep in Ladybug’s lap, and Ladybug has passed out on top of him. Their limbs are splayed so that they take up the entire couch.] _

> **Double Daddy Issues** ☑ **@** Superboy
> 
> @Impulse dude we have like six other couches just pick a different one
> 
> **Married to Chicken Whizzies** ☑ @Impulse
> 
> @Superboy but that’s the nice oneeeeeeeee
> 
> **Double Daddy Issues** ☑ @Superboy
> 
> @Impulse ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Red Robin** ☑ @Yummmmm

@Impulse the Tower literally has seven couches. You didn’t need to take it to the Internet.

> **Married to Chicken Whizzies** ☑ @Impulse
> 
> @Yummmmm bUT I DID BECAUSE YOU TOOK THE NICE COUCH
> 
> **Red Robin** ☑ @Yummmmm
> 
> @Impulse I LITERALLY BOUGHT SEVEN IDENTICAL COUCHES FOR THE TOWER
> 
> **Married to Chicken Whizzies** ☑ @Impulse
> 
> @Yummmmm NO THERE’S ONE COUCH THAT’S NICER THAN THE OTHERS AND YOU GUYS TOOK IT
> 
> **Ladybug** ☑ @LuckyCharm
> 
> @Impulse @Yummmmm if you boys are done screaming, there’s a new batch of cookies in the kitchen.

**Badass Lesbian** ☑ @WonderGirl

These two… I swear.

_ [attached: a photo. Ladybug and Red Robin are pouring Monster into the coffee machine. A slightly blurry Superboy is racing towards them with a panicked look on his face. Wonder Girl is in the bottom left corner of the picture, sighing at the camera with an exasperated expression.] _

> **Ladybug** ☑@LuckyCharm
> 
> @WonderGirl in my defense, I’m tired.
> 
> **Badass Lesbian** ☑ @WonderGirl
> 
> @LuckyCharm then just? go? to? sleep? 
> 
> **Ladybug** ☑ @LuckyCharm
> 
> @WonderGirl ridiculous. utterly ridiculous. 
> 
> **Red Robin** ☑ @Yummmmm
> 
> @WonderGirl what’s sleep?

**Double Daddy Issues** ☑ @Superboy

Red Robin, trying to flirt: can you tell me the fastest way to your heart?

Ladybug, without missing a beat: between the fourth and fifth ribs.

*concerned best friend noises*

> **Red Robin** ☑ @Yummmmm
> 
> @Superboy it’s your fault. I stole it from you after you tried to hit on my sister with it.
> 
> **🦇** ☑ @BlackBat
> 
> @Superboy @Yummmmm : )
> 
> **Ladybug** ☑ @LuckyCharm
> 
> @Superboy was I wrong though?

**Author's Note:**

> okay maybe that ending doesn't quite make sense because she didn't tell him, he told her, but whatever.
> 
> find me on [tumblr!](m3owww.tumblr.com)


End file.
